Chapter 68
Farewell is the 68th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lucy is back to her house after a long period of time. Seeing that their beloved Lucy has truely returned, the servants in tears give her a warm welcome. Now that Lucy is going to have a conversation with her father, her servant helps her to put on a beautiful dress and she is sent in her father's room. Jude Heartfilia tells her daughter that she will be marrying a rich prince. Lucy tells her father that she gets her wrong, she has not come back, but has come to warm him not to touch his new family Fairy Tail ! She also tells that if her mother was still alive she would be proud of her. Mr. Heartfilia is speechless hearing that. Lucy visits her mother's memorial and she sees Team Natsu ruuning in her direction and asking her to return to Fairy Tail. Then Team Natsu leaves for Fairy Tail, Lucy is happy to find her friends again... Summary When Lucy arrives at her house, every servant is happy to see her. They genuinely love her, but one of the servants tells her that her father is waiting for him in his room. She dresses up like she would when she lived there, and goes to confront her father. When she meets him, she tells him that she is sorry she left without a word. Her father, Jude Heartifilia thinks of this as her return, and begins to tell her of his plans to marry her to some rich boy. All he thinks is business, so Lucy is forced to cut him short. She states she went there to make things known to him. She will search for her own happiness her own way, and also threatens him not to go near Fairy Tail again, or he will be considered an enemy. She confesses she doesn’t want dresses, or fortunes, or anything. She renounces her identity as Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, and proclaims that her new family knows her as just Lucy. She tells her father it will be hard to leave the house she lived withher mother, and also her friends (the servants), but she states that if her mom were still alive, she would want her to do what she feels it’s right. She goes away, and stops by her mother’s memorial before leaving. Oddly enough, Layla Heartfilia died the same year all the dragons left, but Lucy doesn’t know this. On her way out, the group catches up with her, with everyone glad to see her (Happy and Natsu were actually crying). Erza compliments on the village, but Lucy says it is her family’s garden, up until a nearby mountain. This sends everyone into a state of sycophancy (Natsu and Gray salute Lucy and Erza says that the sky is blue), and Lucy, talking to her mother in heaven says that Fairy Tail is already a part of her, and doesn’t think she can live without them. Together, Fairy Tail’s Strongest Team returns home… Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearence'' Navigation